


A Reason to Love.

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald), queen_tommo, sonya_deville



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rewrite, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is in total and complete love with Ashley.</p><p>Ashley denies liking Kellin at all.</p><p>Ronnie may or may not have a stupid crush on Mike.</p><p>Mike likes to use that "secret" crush to his advantage.</p><p>[ashley purdy x kellin quinn | ronnie radke x mike fuentes | slash | collab between BringMeTheFuentes and heroes. | title credit: reason to love - our last night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Love.

"I'm the only one who knows the secret places that the lights don't show, you know…"

Kellin knew good and damn well why he loved playing that song. It wasn't the energy of the crowd — that was a bonus — or how much the rest of the band seemed to like it — bonus — or the fact that he got to show off a little with that high note — bonus. It gave him an excuse to sway his hips, grind on his mic stand, whatever, and give the audience one hell of a show.

The band didn't play the song often, but when they did, Kellin milked the performance for everything it was worth.

"Take back, I'll take back those things that I've said," he belted, energy pumping wild through his veins. He wanted the crowd riled up. He wanted to show how good of a job he could really do.

Kellin wasn't big on ship teases or anything on stage, not while he was there alone. Onstage with his brother band, Pierce the Veil, he was everything. He was sexual, he was touchy, he was pregnant once. Alone, he tended to keep the focus on the music and the fun, but that day, there was a special member of the audience. He had to impress.

On the side of the stage stood Ashley Purdy, the bassist of Black Veil Brides, the thief of his heart. And Kellin wasn't often one for sap, but Ashley had it all and took it all. He could have the sappiest words in the world from Kellin, if only he would listen.

Kellin played as though he don't see Ashley at all, continuing to sing and spin and soak up the energy he was receiving. There wasn't too much he could do, microphone in his hand with the cord wrapped around his wrist and arm. He made the best of the moment and found a new pole in his mic stand, his crotch against it. He hoped Ashley was watching. Ashley better had been watching.

The crowd probably found it a bit of a surprise. Their cheers got undeniably louder, though, horny teenagers across the crowd suddenly finding their voice and blowing him away. Oh, how he loved the fans. And the anticipation of Ashley's reaction.

With the end of the song came the end of the set. Kellin kicked the stand away, ready to leave the stage and cleanse himself. He was drenched in sweat and felt awful, disgusting, probably looked it, too. He was uncomfortable, but proud; he knew he put on a fucking awesome show. His band killed it. His ears were ringing. They killed it.

With the microphone no longer needed, he sat it down and decided to play a little game, just for his own amusement. He pulled his shirt off slow and the crowd was wild once more, practically thrashing each other to get a better look of what was honestly, probably, an unimpressive body. Average. Still, he played it up, tossing his shirt away and shouting, "It's hot as fuck!"

Upon being met with a roar of agreement, he smirked and said, "I'd slide my pants off, too, but I think that's a bit illegal. And I think they're stuck."

After announcing that they had been Sleeping With Sirens, the fans were all so amazing, and pleading with the crowd to stay safe in the heat, he bounced off the stage. He hoped he didn't look like a child up there. Vic had said he could look like a child. Fuck.

He saw Ashley the moment he made it backstage, a smile spreading across his face unconsciously. He made his way over, praying that he actually didn't look as awful and disgusting as he really and truly felt. Of course, he couldn't get over there without being assaulted with questions from his band mates. Gabe was the one he heard the clearest, watching him stick his drumsticks in his pocket as he asked, "Kells, you're sober, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why d'you ask?"

"Because!" exploded Justin, like he was just waiting to burst into the conversation. His bass nearly hit the ground as he added, "you were a stripper up there, and as hot as it was, that's not you. On stage."

So it was hot. It wasn't childish. Thank God.

He shrugged like he didn't care, but the moment he saw Ashley coming over, he fought his inner cheerleader and went red in the face, shooing them away. Justin, obnoxious as ever, went, "Oh, s'that why?" with a smirk before he finally obliged to getting the hell away.

Then Ashley was there, right before Kellin's own two eyes, and he looked as amazing as he ever did. From his hair to his boots, everything was perfect. Flawless. And Kellin sounded ridiculous.

"So. You guys did pretty good." Ashley spoke like nothing affected him, like nothing was wrong and nothing was right. He always did. Kellin wanted something a little more.

"Yeah, you think so?" he asked, so desperate for approval.

"I do."

Kellin could hear Justin and Jack squealing behind him. Assholes.

"But," Ashley added suddenly, like the thought just hit him in his pretty, pretty face, "I noticed you added, uh, a little something extra. I've watched you enough times to know you don't normally ride the mic stand. So?"

All Kellin could really focus on was the backflips his heart decided to perform out of the blue. He lowered his head, laughed sheepishly, though he knew full well that bashfulness did not get the guy, but confidence.

"Well, maybe I was trying to get someone's attention," he mumbled, pulling on Ashley's star necklace courtesy of a sharp boost in confidence. He felt it spike in his veins the more he wrapped the chain around his finger. "I can only hope it worked."

Ashley frowned then, pushed Kellin back a couple of steps to try and break whatever was happening. The chain pulled on Kellin's finger. It hurt just a bit. It unwrapped. They were disconnected.

"Get your little bandmate," he said with a forced laugh, directing his comment at the rest of Sleeping With Sirens, the boys that stood behind Kellin and pretended not to eavesdrop. Kellin reached for his hand as he began to walk away, holding onto it as he prayed for the thousandth time that somewhere deep down, Ashley really was interested in him. "Kellin."

"Yeah?"

"We're friends."

"I never said we weren't."

He dropped Ashley's hand.

"I don't like you like that," Ashley said for what felt like the billionth time.

"I never said you did."

Kellin forced out a laugh himself when Ashley rolled his eyes, a smirk finding its way into a previously-serious expression. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other again and again and again as Ashley looked for something more to say.

"Okay, whatever you say," was what he came up with, ruffling Kellin's hair like Kellin was a kid, a first-grader, a fucking baby. Kellin frowned, glaring at Ashley, and Ashley just laughed like it was all okay, like that wasn't incredibly degrading, a slap to his confidence. "Not like you'd have a chance."

"I have more of a chance than you think."

And Kellin poured so much of his remaining confidence into that statement that by the time Ashley scoffed, "If it helps you sleep at night. I gotta get ready," and began walking away, he was drained. He was empty. He was weak once more.

He turned back to his band and flipped off Jack and Nick, who accidentally smacks guitars when they yelped, "Denied!" He forced himself to pay them no mind, but fuck, they were right. He was denied. Again. It felt amazing, really.

"Ignore them, okay?" said Gabe, speaking softly as though anything louder than a whisper would break Kellin. It wouldn't. He was rejected, not beaten. "You'll get him one day."

"I don't fucking want him," Kellin lied, lied so hard he felt a billion sins added to his list like that. "I'm tired of him. He's so cocky and annoying and he's not even the best bassist."

"And yet you'd fuck and marry him in a heartbeat," countered Gabe, "wouldn't you?"

"I hate you, too." Kellin fell into Gabe's side, walking with him, leaving the disastrous backstage behind. "I really do."

"You've got all summer to get Purdy on you. Relax, okay? Don't stress about it. You'll be fine."

Kellin figured he was probably right. All he had to do was stop forcing himself into Ashley's eyes, make the man miss him, and things would be so much easier, so much smoother. That was what he had to do.

And still he found himself gravitating towards Black Veil Brides' set. Because he was just that terrible.


End file.
